Patched
by moonshadow2012
Summary: Mostly movieverse. "We've all made sacrifices so Sam could be safe, Bee." Mikaela leaned towards me. "Who's going to do the same for us?" I looked away and tried to think of anything to say besides telling her I didn't have an answer. T for safety
1. prologue

**Okay so I was watching the TF movie – the first one – and I was thinking about it and I was hit with inspiration. BOOM! I've been looking for an idea that will work for me and I think this is it. Let's hope so. Oh, just a warning – I am so anti-SamXCarly or Sarly or Cam or WTH it is, it's not even funny. I loved Mikayla and I don't know what the movie people's problems are for replacing her. Anyway… I am also very pro-BumblebeeXTBA guest star so you'll see a lot of that. So…yeahh. Anyway, there is no slashy stuff between BB and Sam, just getting that out there right away. They're just really close friends. R&R, enjoy!**

**Prologue**

_Sam_

"What's a Cortical Psychic Patch?" I asked Lennox. He looked over at me as we swept through the double doors.

"It's some sort of link between the minds of two bodies to allow minds to travel between them." He replied. "But like I said, this _isn't_ a CPP." I huffed a laugh.

"Yeah, and the fact that he'll be stuck in the new human body that you guys genetically engineered is supposed to be comforting?" I asked sarcastically. Lennox dropped his gaze.

"The experiment is totally safe. He'll be monitored at all times, and Ratchet can hit the CANCEL button if things get out of hand." He tried to reassure me. I clenched my fists.

"Lennox, this whole thing isn't safe. I've asked about it and if there's even a slight miscalculation, Bee could be lost forever – outside of his body. He'd be like a ghost, living in Limbo without any hope of escape for all of eternity." I said, trying to get it through to him that this was a bad idea. Lennox sighed.

"Look, Bumblebee volunteered to do this. He's the best scout Optomis has ever had." He said.

"He's also the best _friend_ I've ever had." I stressed. "And I don't want to lose him like this."

We swept through the last row of double doors into the main area that had been set up to look like a cross between Dr. Mengele's office and an airport. The airport part had been there the whole time. The office part made me want to grab Bumblebee and run. Only the fact that Bee was five times my size and weighed about as much as a Camaro stopped me. I swallowed hard, looking at Bee. He was on the larger of two operating tables. They were white, polished and made of a material easy to wipe clean if any Energon found its way onto them.

For the first time, I realized how small Bumblebee looked compared to Ratchet and his doom tools. He was sitting up, his legs dangling over the side looking like a kid at his first doctor's appointment. I crossed my arms, my knuckles clenched white on my barely-visible biceps. Lennox coughed discretely and Bee looked up, his eyes brightening when he saw me.

"_Sam_." His radio chirped. "_I'm glad you could make it._"

"Wouldn't miss it." I replied, keeping my voice as steady as I could. Bee raised an eyebrow, sensing my discomfort.

"_Don't worry::Everything will be all right::I promise._" He reassured me. I laughed - only a little hysterically. He could see right through me, just like usual.

"I know. You just be careful in there." I told him.

"_Promise._" He held up a giant hand, moving it over his chest in an X. "_Cross my::Spark::and hope to die._" I laughed again.

"I'll hold you to that." I told him, trying to hide my fear at the word 'die'. He couldn't die – he was an Autobot. He was supposed to outlive me by a million years or so.

"If you two are done…" Ratchet hinted irritably. Then again Ratchet did everything irritably. I shut up and Bee laid down on the table just as Optomis walked in, followed by half a dozen Autobots I didn't recognize, Bulkhead and Wheeljack – wreckers – and a 'femme' named Arcee who had just recently arrived on Earth. Bumblebee waved at them, and Arcee and Bulkhead waved back. The others nodded, but Optomis walked over to his scout. Bee sat up as he approached.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. Bee nodded enthusiastically and Optomis sighed. "Then I will wish you good luck and a safe return, Bumblebee." Bumblebee nodded again, saluting comically before Ratchet forced him to lie back down.

"Everybody needs to clear the area." He said. "I'm working here!" He began to hook up a bunch of tubes to Bee's chest which Lennox explained would keep Bee's body stable while he was operating the genetically engineered human body. I looked at the human body, studying it.

It was the body of a teenager, a kid maybe even younger than I was. He had messy blond hair and tannish skin. He was wearing jeans and a yellow tank top with black stripes along the neck and arms. I tried to conjure up some negative feelings for the body, but I couldn't. If there was a human body in the world that Bumblebee would look normal in, it was that one – no matter how much I wanted it not to be.

"Everyone stand back." Ratchet said, hooking up the purple tubes to both of them. I looked at Bee one last time. He caught my eye and flashed a thumbs-up to reassure me once again. Lennox got my attention, explaining the dangers the process would pose to human bystanders like us.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes when Lennox gave the command. The light would be bright enough to blind a normal human. I buried my head in my arms, knowing that when I opened my eyes, Bee would either be human or dead.

_3__rd__ person_

Megatron was dead. Sentinel Prime was dead. But the Decepticons lived on.

Black Arachnia ran her fingers along the keyboards in the heart of the Decepticon warship. All the commanders who hadn't been killed, including Lugnut, Blitzwing, Soundwave, and the creepy one who stood in the back, had assembled before her.

"Megatron's death is a great loss to the Decepticons." Black Arachnia began. "But we shall carry on." She turned to them, smiling wickedly. "It's time for the Autobots to discover our real goal on Earth."

**So, how was it? Do you like, do you not like, are you going to pretend you never saw it? Come on, tell me! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow! So many reviews already! I'm honored :D okay so most of you have figured out that this is a collaboration of TFP, TFA, and the movies. I really appreciate all your feedback and guess what? I learned how to spell Optimus! It's O-P-T-I-M-U-S did you know that? Yeah I'm weird. But I will deliver so no worries there. R&R Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

_Bumblebee_

I opened my eyes, looking up at familiar faces that seemed so much further away then they usually were. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head. Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead and Ratchet stood over me in a circle, almost like they were protecting me. I reminded my ego that I was much smaller and weaker than they were used to me being. Then _I_ was used to me being. My rational thought for the day done, I decided to experiment with my new body. I moved my arms and legs so I was in a crouch, then stood up. I staggered, then regained my balance. Humans were much more unstable than Cybertronians. I looked around, balanced on my tiptoes, and launched myself off the operating table. I did a backflip and landed in a defensive position before jumping up and swinging my arms. I took a deep breath. Now for the most dangerous task.

"Everything seems to be working. Great job not killing me, Ratchet." I said. I looked up and grinned at my Autobot friends who visibly relaxed.

"Glad to have you back, old friend." Optimus said, ever the serious bot he was.

"Back? I was barely gone! And I knew you guys would miss me." I grinned bigger.

"Miss your annoying voice? Never." Arcee teased.

"Arcee." Optimus warned.

"Hey, it's okay boss-bot." I said. "We all know she can't resist me."

"You wish!" Arcee laughed.

"Nice to hear you speaking again, little buddy." Bulkhead smiled, patting my head with his fingertip. I brushed him off.

"Yeah, again with the 'little' buddy thing – although I guess in this case…" I trailed off at the sight of two humans at the edge of our group.

"Bee?" Sam asked, walking forward cautiously. He looked out of place and awkward around my Autobot friends, and seemed even more on edge about talking to me. I guess it was because Bumblebee to him had always been a yellow Camaro that turned into a robot and spoke through the radio. Still, it hurt to see him acting like we were strangers.

"Yeah, it's me." I said, coming towards him. He stopped a couple feet away, looking my new body up and down. I felt vulnerable and unprotected against his judgmental gaze. For the first time since I met Sam, I was afraid of him – of what he thought of me. I crossed my arms over my chest and set my face in what I hoped was a neutral expression.

"So this is what we're going to be looking at for the next couple days?" Lennox asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Not as bad as it could be, I guess." I smiled at him.

"You know you're jealous." I teased, striking a weird pose. Lennox smirked.

"Let's just hope it can keep up. We don't need a rookie around here, and no one's going to cut you any breaks." He said.

"He didn't." Arcee gasped in a stage-whisper.

"He did." Bulkhead stage-whispered back.

"Good. Then I'll be sure not to cut any breaks for you guys either." I said smoothly. "Don't forget I'm a trained Cybertronian Warrior, and I can beat your sorry behind anytime, anywhere. In any body."

"That sounds like a challenge." Lennox observed.

"More than sounds like it." I grinned wolfishly. I am very competitive.

"All right, let's break it up before you two fleshlings damage any of my equipment." Ratchet growled, shooing us out. Optimus nodded as we escaped out the door.

"Lennox, why don't you show Bumblebee where he will be staying for the next couple days while Ratchet conducts his experiments?" He suggested. Lennox nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea." He agreed.

"Wait, experiments? What experiments?" Sam asked, suddenly curious as to what was going on. I turned around to walk backwards as Lennox lead us down a hall.

"Ratchet is going to do a whole bunch of experiments on me to make sure the body is working correctly and that the process is safe for others to use." I told him. "I not only get to be a human for a week, but a guinea pig too." Sam laughed and I felt better. Lennox stopped in the doorway of a room that I think was carved out of stone just for this occasion – on short notice. The walls were rough and the bed was some sort of air mattress. There was an old metal locker with hangers in it and a bare bulb that lit the ceiling.

"This will be your room." He said. "The bathroom's right down there go only into the one that has the stick MAN on it."

"What if I want to connect with my feminine side?" I asked. Lennox glared and I held up my hands. "Okay, wrong time for a joke, I get it."

"Anything you need you just ask me or one of the other humans _that you know_. Don't go asking for favors from other people because some of them aren't as used to the whole 'alien robots' thing yet." He continued.

"Um, they work for a secret branch of the military specializing in _alien robots_." Sam pointed out.

"Ironic, right?" I asked. "Sometimes I wonder how humans got this far."

"You're one of us now, Bee. Deal with it." He said, his joking tone overshadowed by a bitter edge. I tilted my head, but he turned away. "Lennox, I need a ride home. Carly's going to be freaking out if I don't make our dinner date tonight." At the mention of Carly, my grin disappeared. I did not like Carly. She was bad news, and I didn't know how Sam hadn't figured that out yet.

"Sure, I'll get Arcee to give you a ride." He said. Catching Sam's look of dismay, he quickly amended, "Or… Optimus or Bulkhead."

"Bulkhead." I said. "He's better at the whole 'talking to humans' thing." Sam glared at me and I flinched backwards. "What?" I asked. Sam just sighed.

"Nothing, Bee. See you tomorrow…" He turned and jogged back the way we had come.

"What was that about?" I asked Lennox. He just shrugged.

"How should I know? I'm not one of those people who can interpret everything kids are thinking." He apologized. I grinned.

"you better learn fast, _daddy._" I teased. He smirked.

"Get some rest, kid."

I laid down on the mattress, huddled under a black jacket I had smuggled from one of the soldiers when his back was turned. It was cold, and the wind whistled outside the base. My human body was exhausted, but my Autobot mind didn't want to recharge or…sleep…yet. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, pulling out the cell phone Ratchet had given me to use until I was back in my Autobot form and had a com link again. I scrolled through the contacts pre-programmed by the good doctor. They were all Autobot com links and human emergency numbers of the soldiers in the base we trusted the most. One number stuck out to me the most. It wasn't an Autobot number or a soldier's number. _Sam._

I decided to experiment with the human custom called texting.

_3rd person_

"Lord Black Arachnia."

The femme looked up from her tablet. "Commander Blitzwing, report." She ordered. Blitzwing held out his own tablet.

"Ze troopz have detected an unshielded communication from an unknown source to the target." He told her. Black Arachnia took it, reading it quickly.

_Hey Sam. It's Bumblebee._

_Bee? Since when do you have a phone?_

_Since I don't have a com link and Ratchet wanted me to be able to call for backup._

_They're still letting you go on missions in your human form?_

_Yeah, why?_

_They never let me go on missions._

_Optimus doesn't want you to get hurt. Neither does anyone else, but I know you can take care of yourself._

_Really? Thanks, Bee. :D and isn't Optimus worried about you getting hurt?_

_No. I mean probably, but he's gotten used to it by now. I'm the youngest, after all. He's had to._

_But you're a human now._

_Yeah and so are you. But who killed Megatron the first time, anyway? You did. Humans can do stuff too._

_I'm kind of surprised to hear you say that. You sounded like you didn't like humans very much today._

_Seriously? Do you really think I would volunteer to become one if I didn't like them?_

_Huh. You got a point there. I feel stupid. -_-"_

_Haha. Was that what was bothering you today?_

_What do you mean?_

_Nothing. Never mind._

_O-kay. Listen, Bee it's midnight and I'm tired. See you tomorrow, okay?_

_Yeah, sooner than you think. Lennox said I should experience human culture while I'm doing this so I'm coming to your house._

_With Carly there and everything?_

_Yeah. I'm counting on you to be there so I can use you as a shield if she gets all weird and anti-alien on me._

_Cut her some slack. And anyway, she and I will both be working._

_I'll come with you then._

_My boss won't like that._

_I'll stalk you then._

_Bee…_

_I'm serious, you know._

_You are strange._

_Hypocrite._

_Goodnight, you freaky alien._

_Goodnight you freaky alien._

_That's not even fair. You're on my planet AND you're one of us._

_XD_

Black Arachnia smiled. "Playing right into our hands." She murmured. "The boy's guardian is helpless in a human form. We will be able to seize them both easily."

"But Lord Black Arachnia, what will we do with the Autobot in the human form?" Blitzwing asked. "We have no need for him." Black Arachnia stretched out a claw-like hand.

"We will use him for experiments, as the Autobots themselves are most definitely planning to do. But ours will not be for the greater good and will hurt a great deal more." She hissed, clenching her fist. She looked up and reached out, running a hand along Blitzwing's jaw. "You will help me with that, won't you?" Blitzwing saluted.

"It would be my pleasure. Shall I retrieve them for you myself?" He asked.

"No. Alert our agent and have her pick them up. She won't cause as much of a disturbance and alert the Autobot forces." The new Decepticon leader commanded. Blitzwing bowed slightly and walked out. Black Arachnia turned back to her tablet. "As soon as I have the information I need, I will be cured. And they will all pay for what they did to me." She tapped her fingers on the desk, a picture of a yellow Autobot appearing in front of her closed optics. "Soon, my little Bumblebee. Soon you will be reunited with your old friends."

**Am I doing a good job of creating a bunch of question marks in your minds? I hope so. And yeah, Carly is evil and must be destroyed. But not until I don't have a part for her anymore. Any guesses as to who the guest star is and who the Decepticon agent is? And suggestions, comments, compliments, insults, corrections? I know how you can get those from your mind to my laptop. All you have to do is press this button**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**And I'll respond. Isn't that amazing? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of Patched :DDD Hope you guys are enjoying this, I know I am. Oh, in a chapter soon I have a treat for all you people who miss Mikaela or are just reading the story because I mentioned her. ;P R&R**

**Chapter Two**

_Bumblebee_

"This is fun." I smiled. Sam snorted from beside me.

"Riding the bus is fun? If you were still a Camaro we could be driving in style instead of taking all these side routes." He recrossed his arms and glared at the back of a very tall human man's head.

"Well look at it this way – we get to see the city. And I've never been in a vehicle before so shut up." Sam looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and smirked.

"Wow, you do sound like a human kid." He said.

"Really?" I brightened, then frowned again. "Wait, 'kid'? Is that bad?" Sam laughed.

"No, no it's fine. It's just weird for me to have to take care of you for once." I tilted my head and blond bangs fell into my eyes. I batted them away absently, amazed at how naturally the action came to me after only a couple hours. Sam thought he was taking care of me? I frowned at that. I wasn't used to being taken care of. I wasn't sure I liked it or wanted it. I didn't need anyone else's protection, as I had proven many, many times. Sam caught my look and smirked. "Don't be scared, Bee." He mocked. "I'm not that bad of a guardian."

"Have you ever actually _been_ anyone's guardian before?" I asked. Sam smirked again.

"I plead the fifth."

"I feel so much better."

"This is our stop." Sam said, grabbing my arm and towing my off the bus. I watched it go regretfully before running after Sam. He was already disappearing into the crowd of people and I felt a jolt of fear at the thought of losing him. I ran faster, pushing and weaving my way through the people. There were so many humans here! Where did they all come from? Where were they all going? I felt lost and vulnerable without my robot body, like a wandering soul without a physical form.

I caught up with Sam reasonably quickly and fell into step with him, panting. My human body wasn't used to that much motion – after all, it had been in cryo stasis for most of its non-life. Sam looked over at me and laughed.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He said. I frowned.

"I don't believe in ghosts." I told him. Sam laughed again when I pressed myself closer to him as the human traffic became more condensed.

"Do you want to hold onto my sleeve?" He asked condescendingly. I resisted for half a minute, then grabbed his sleeve, holding on for dear life as the traffic threatened to shove him away.

Before Earth, I'd like to think I wasn't afraid of anything. I was the hot-shot rookie kid of the Autobots, always the first to jump into danger, always the last out of the fight. I was strong and capable, two qualities that got me noticed by Optimus Prime in the first place. I was the ideal decoy, the best scout in the business, and the most experienced young fighter the Autobots had ever had. As a result, my confidence grew to the size of Cybertron itself, pushing even the thought of fear to the back of my mind. Even at Tyger Pax, I wasn't afraid. Maybe if I had been, I would still have my real voice.

Earth was the last place I thought would teach me to be afraid. It was a backwater planet in the middle of nowhere with life forms that could pass for insects on Cybertron, without the reinforced metal bodies. We tracked the All Spark to this planet, and I was the first to try and locate it. I'd tracked down Sam Witwicky, grandson of Archibald Witwicky – the man who had located Megatron, and the bearer of the glasses that would lead us to the All Spark. It was because of this boy, this child who hadn't even lived two deca-cycles that I learned to fear.

Sam was the one I was always afraid for. He was a human – so fragile, so small, so breakable. They died so young. And I had chosen to become one of them to see the world the way my human friend saw it. I was beginning to think that my choice to go native might have been the worst of my life. Not only was I vulnerable and helpless to protect my best friend if Cons should step in, but I seemed to be nothing more than a nuisance to him. I was starting to wonder if Ironhide had been right when he said that the humans were only interested in us for our protection.

…

"Here's twenty dollars – you can use them to get things like food and other stuff from stores." Sam told me, handing me the green paper.

"I know." I said proudly. "Lennox taught me a bunch of this stuff when I decided I was going to be Ratchet's guinea pig." Sam frowned.

"Don't forget we're meeting Carly for lunch." He told me. I couldn't hold back a gag. Sam frowned deeper. "Come on, Bee she's not that bad. And she's my girlfriend so be nice." I sighed.

"Fine. I still don't see why I can't just stay with you." I protested again. Sam turned me around and pushed me towards the doors. "Come on! Please!" I begged. "I came here to hang out with you, not to get lost in this maze of a city you humans built!"

"Keep the alien talk on the down low and you won't get dragged off to an insane asylum by the end of the day." Sam suggested. "And you know the rules. I can't have visitors at work."

"What about Carly?" I complained, hating the way my voice pitched like a whiny little human sparkling.

"My boss is a crazy pedophilic old man." Sam hissed. "Now get out. If you're good, I'll try and keep Carly away from the house long enough for us to hang out a while tonight." I stopped pushing against him, but didn't walk forward to help as he shoved me out the door.

"Fine. But you better not expect me to like her anytime soon." I told him.

"Just be nice at lunch today." He said.

"Nice? To Ms. I-See-That-Robot-In-Here-One-More-Time-I'm-Calling-The-Junkyard?" I frowned. Sam smirked again – he was doing a lot of smirking this morning – and started to close the door.

"Civil." He compromised. "No guns or knives."

"Fine. But I'm not smiling either." I said.

"No smiling, but everyone gets through lunch alive? I'll take it." Sam grinned. "Later, Bee." I forced a smile and waved until his back was turned. Then I dropped the expression and turned to the somewhat-less-crowded streets. This was going to be a long morning.

…

_3__rd__ person_

"The boy and his guardian are splitting up." The Decepticon spy murmured into her com link.

"Do they know they are being followed?" Her commander, Black Arachnia asked.

"Negative. The boy is at work. It seems his guardian is not welcome outside of the parking lot." The spy replied.

"Pursue the guardian. If either of them suspects something, it will be him." Black Arachnia commanded. The spy nodded.

"Will do. Should I take him out?" She asked. "Or arrange an 'accident'?" There was a brief silence as Black Arachnia pondered the thought.

"No." She decided finally. "Too early. Wait until the opportune moment."

"Good thinking, commander." The spy said. "I'll inform you of what I find out as soon as possible."

**And more of the spy. Who is this spy? What is she doing? What are the Decepticons after? And will Bumblebee survive in the city of humans until lunch? Will he survive lunch? All these – except the spy questions – will be answered in the next update of Patched! In case any of you really like this book so far and want to know, Patched will be a trilogy, so look forward to that :D**

**~MS2012**


End file.
